


[千百] These Hearts Adore

by LOSTstigma



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 22:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOSTstigma/pseuds/LOSTstigma
Summary: 现在和百一起的感觉像是过去的台风天。可以做很多很多事也不会被发现。





	[千百] These Hearts Adore

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢兔子同学提供的梗。  
关于很多年之后千百特别平淡的（充满问题和狗粮发言的婚后）日常生活。
> 
> 有车，未成年的孩子请不要看
> 
> 谢谢之前在lofter点过红心的人~

千突然想到曾经的访谈，关于两人度过休息日的方式。千唯一在乎的就是充足的睡眠，百则恰恰相反，他更想和往常一样早起，赶在上班高峰之前跑到附近的山上或者海边度过充实的一天。  
过去能够说那样漂亮发言并加以实践的人今天却是和自己一起睡到了中午。进入二十岁后半，愈发繁忙的工作计划加上年龄增长带来的精力滑坡，连百也不可避免地有了疲惫感。他昨晚刚从海外回来，鉴于两人半个多月没见面，在坐车来千公寓的路上百还在兴致勃勃地发rc说今天的餐后甜点是momo酱，结果吃完饭不多久就先趴在沙发上睡过去。被千摇着肩膀半天才一脸茫然地醒来，慢悠悠走向玄关，意识到走错方向之后又慢悠悠回来，在千忍笑的注视下有些委屈地走进浴室。出于人道精神，千在一旁注意着不要让百的脑袋彻底滑入浴缸中，顺便帮百洗了头发并耐心地吹干。对此千觉得自己简直是个圣人，毕竟他只是象征性地在床上索取了几个吻，甚至没能吃到说好的餐后点心。

然而百总归是百，言出必行。即便是睡到午后，百总是会醒得比千早一些，千隐约感觉到身旁人起身离开，过了些许之后又回到床边，他走到千那一侧，身上带着桃子的清甜味道。千转向百的方向：“百？”  
百用亲吻作了回答。如同是在过度补偿而进行的吻在两人唇间缓慢而切实地燃烧着，起初是平时略带撒娇心理的蜻蜓点水的触碰，在间隙不时地用鼻音粘糊糊地唤着千的名；随后加入虎牙的厮磨和小心的吸吮，这时的百像极了借用玩耍的名义来研习攻击行为的小动物，并在一步步有计划的行动中逐渐露出食肉者的獠牙。千顺应着百的举动，除了必要的回应就只是把主动权交给百，任由他用舌尖描摹自己的嘴唇，小心地试探并缓慢侵入。千维持躺着的姿势，百借助这个吻逐渐爬到他身上，舌头的舔舐变为牙齿的啃咬，手开始不安分地伸入千的衣物内侧，爱抚带来更多得不到满足的快感。千也做着同样的举动，隔着棉布缓慢揉捏百精瘦的腰腹，有意无意地向上蹭到胸口，同时满意地听到恋人喉间压抑的欲求。千欣然接受邀请，借由睡衣下摆探入后方的隐秘之处。  
“百。”  
“嗯？”肌肤的触碰没有停止，“怎么了，千？”  
“你自己做了扩张？”  
“你不喜欢吗？”贴着千的耳朵，粉色小恶魔发出邀请。  
“只是百这样子，我会想要欺负得更厉害。”同样是耳畔的回应，刻意压低的声线，于诱惑之中有了些命令的意味，“不过我这么做，百也很喜欢的，对吧？”  
百又怎么能拒绝？

窗外开始下雨。  
“我想去开一点窗。”  
百这么说着，在千嘴角一吻，就去做了。少许秋风夹带雨丝进来，千觉得有些冷，但是百很快回来，重新用拥抱填补上他缺失的温度。  
“是想起什么了？”  
百的心跳贴着千的胸口：“台风天。”

两人同居初期的房子，除去事故屋这点，也让人头疼的是房间的隔音问题。老旧的木墙板完全无法阻止声音的穿梭，千的吉他声，隔壁的电话声，楼上房东又不知道在咒骂什么，百在门外就听得很清楚。他费力地想从裤子口袋里掏出钥匙，把塑料袋咚地抵在门板上。专心寻找钥匙的百没有注意到吉他声的消失，直到门被突然打开，他险些失去平衡，一个塑料袋被直接推进了千的怀里。  
“百今天这么早回来了？”  
“啊，千桑。”站稳之后百从千手中拿回袋子，进门，“因为台风天的缘故，今晚和明天的打工都被取消了。”百提起两只手中的袋子，“正好发了工资，我把这两天的食材买好，还有打折蔬菜跟啤酒，足够和千桑安安稳稳地度过这两天。”  
百回来没多久就开始下暴雨。两人在厨房准备晚餐时不得不稍微放大些音量才明白对方想要的是什么。隔壁的电话声和楼上的争吵都消失了，不可思议的，就像是两人迷失在一个被台风包围的小小盒子中。  
也就是在这时候千亲吻了百。理由是什么已经不重要，或许是因为百低头时露出的好看的脖子，或许是因为听到百说着：“感觉现在做什么事都不会被发现。”  
千握住百的手，他本打定主意这时候无论百如何反抗都不会停止，他甚至忘了自己实际上连百都抱不动的事实。但是他听到有什么东西掉进水槽的声音，直到百小心地搭上自己肩膀的时候千才意识到那是对方手中削了一半皮的胡萝卜。

居住在都内的高层高级公寓之后，极少能听到落在阳台或是窗檐的明显雨声，不过巨大的空间和良好的隔音让他们也不必再像过去那样遮掩：咬着手或是衣角，最后的接吻凌乱到毫无章法，只为及时堵住喉间即将迸发的欲望。  
可这并不能阻止千坏心眼的打算。  
“现在的百是在诱惑我吗？”  
被这么说的青年正跨坐在千身上，他们维持着面对面坐着的姿势，这样千就可以近距离看到他要求的这幅光景：百牙齿咬着睡衣下摆，露出大片已染上情欲的肌肤，后穴将千的炽热全数吞没，千使坏地向上略微挺了一下，擦过百的敏感点，换来百难耐的躁动，虎牙咬着的那一小块布料变成湿润的深色，却也没有松开。  
“好孩子。”千用话语和吻作为奖励。如果可以选择，千早就将这样的百压倒在床上，用自己的爱意去把百变得凌乱而失控。但是对于主动的百，他还是会欣然赴约。他亲吻百的指尖，随后用舌头舔过手指和掌心。身上人又发出渴求的声音。  
“可以开始了，百，你想让我等到什么时候？”

百喜欢肢体接触，这一点并不仅限于千，他会同粉丝握手，和工作人员击掌，轻拍后辈的肩膀或者脑袋。  
他把所有的拥抱都留给了千，疲惫的，安慰的，一笔带过的，道歉的，用于充电的，温暖的，炽热的。  
以千的力气，面对面的姿势并不适合拥抱，可是百就算是辛苦许多，也坚持要有一段拥抱的时间，他的脑袋抵着千的肩膀，下身缓慢抽动，不时凑上来和千接吻或是轻轻咬着千的耳朵和脖子。今天的百咬着衣服，只有肩头压抑着的喘息。一想到是自己做出这般请求，意识到即便是百身上他依然有不可兼得之处，就有些愤恨地舔过百的耳廓和耳后，又向上一顶。百的身体颤抖着，更加湿润的前端蹭过千的腹部。  
“百。”这时候千的声音也是最好的催情剂，“告诉我你想要什么，百。”  
伪装的理智终于完全被欲望冲垮。百张开嘴，棉质衣服缓缓滑落，他喘着气，像是获得新生，千耳边夹杂着呻吟的呼吸变成了无可抗拒的引诱：“千，我想要……千。”  
下一刻百被重新推倒在床上，连惊呼也来不及发出声就被千吻上，身后被炽热的温度贯穿。千并不打算用这个吻去堵住什么，转而攻击百更为敏感的皮肤。舒服到有些晕乎乎的百偏过头，似乎是想借助枕头压抑声音，却不想暴露了更多脆弱的脖子，在千执着的攻击下，只能用比平时更高一些的脆弱音调含糊地说着拒绝。原先缠在千腰际的腿也变得不再着力，软绵绵的身体给千打开了更大的入口。他抬起百的腿，在大腿内侧亲吻：“不要压抑着声音，百。”随后缓慢地更深地进入了恋人的身体。

“感觉现在做什么事都不会被发现。”  
百牵着他的手，两人走出厨房，走向他们睡觉的那一方榻榻米。尽管只有几步路，在千的体感却像是经历过的最漫长的一段距离。他祈祷着风和雨不要停下，百也一定是这么想的，因为当千终于进入百的身体之后，他听到了百毫无掩饰的呻吟，带有颤抖的尾音，一遍遍喊着自己的名字：“千桑……千……”  
于是千得以在周遭的狂岚中，全力倾注他的爱意。

百是个完美的人。  
千曾经许多次这样评价。尽管实际上他们之间矛盾不断，前五年的时候百一度瞒着千，独自奉献了太多，那些微笑的背后是足以让千出离愤怒的自我牺牲的信念。好在两人向着对方前进这一点始终未曾改变。在少数几次的动手，无数次争吵以及更多时候的语言交流和拥抱之后，千终于可以向这个世界宣布：他的百是个完美的人。  
另外始终不变的，就是百在床上的坦诚。  
从很早开始百就很容易哭，床上也是，疼痛和过量的快感都会让他眼角泛出艳丽的红色，脑子也跟着烧得胡乱，开始断断续续地说着无意义的话：“不要碰那里……千……啊……千……”  
“百……”千俯身亲吻百脸上的泪，尽管这个动作让下身更进入了一些，百的声音里是明显的哭腔：“太多了……千……”  
“不多哦，我对百的爱，远远超过这些。”  
性爱的高潮，言语的情话，安抚的拥抱，只要是百想要的，千会成百上千次地给予他。

等到他们吃上今天的正式第一顿饭，已是午后多时。外面的暴雨逐渐转小，暂时没有停止的迹象。收拾餐具时百接到三月的RC，想要今晚约个烤肉以感谢之前Re: vale抽空参与节目录制。千起初极不情愿，并且坚持认为两人的休假是神圣不可被介入的日子，如果百答应了就是对自己的背叛。为了证明他的不愉快，百洗碗时他一直从背后抱着百并且啄他的后颈。  
“为什么不去？作为前辈也是要担负起人际交往的任务，而且后辈们都那么可爱！”  
“我有可爱的百就足够了。”  
“后辈可是打算请客吃烤肉哦。”  
“我又不吃肉。”  
“我会给你烤最好吃的香菇和蔬菜的。”  
千趴在百的肩上，半天之后才终于说了句：“成交。”  
百将手在围裙上简单擦了下：“我去给三月回个RC。”  
“我来回。”千从百口袋里顺走了手机，要来解锁密码（“你明明知道为什么还要问我？”“你明明知道我爱你不还是想听我说出来。”“……”），“同意，记得多点一些蔬菜。”一边念一边打字，“啊，最后是不是应该加个颜文字才像是你在回复。我就随便打一个过去好了。”  
“对后辈认真一点啊。”  
结束洗碗工作的百擦干净手，回头拿过手机，在见到最后千替自己打的颜文字，的确是百最经常使用的那一款，想了一下面无表情却已经可以熟练打出颜文字的千，不禁莞尔。  
那边的三月很快给了回复，一开始还因为意识到这是千的回复而有些混乱，安定下来之后很快就把预订的时间地址发来，并表示“会有很多很多的蔬菜，能够满足一个农场的口粮。”  
百把RC内容念给千听：“你看，后辈们还是很爱你的。”  
“那，百呢？百爱我吗？”  
这是只有在两人独处时会出现的折笠千斗式讨糖发言。百叹了口气，把手机设置成静音放回口袋里，模仿着千的语气：“你明明知道我爱你……”  
千扳过百的脸，将那拙劣的模仿毫不客气地用吻打断。

烤肉店是运动部经常聚餐的地方，今年的三个团都格外繁忙，idolish7今天只来了三月和环。环还会时不时地盯着手机，一遍遍刷新RC（“抱歉不过是关于小壮的事情，我很担心他。”）。不过百如同他承诺的那样，烤了美味的蔬菜和菌菇给千。另外考虑道三月跟百总是意外地合拍，两人很是精神地谈论起最近的工作和身边八卦，关于社长对于万和纺关系的误解让千也忍不住笑出声来。  
“三仔，我们可以回去了吗？”差不多快要结束的时候环突然拿起手机大声说，“我们马上回去，我现在开车还来得及。”  
“发生什么了？”  
“千千，百百，非常抱歉，但是小壮今晚喝了点酒，我必须去尽快接他。”  
在听到壮五跟喝酒两个词放在一起，千和百也不由得脊背发凉。  
百开口：“没事啦，队友的事情更重要哦！回去之后记得汇报一下壮五的情况。”  
结果还是百坚持付了饭钱，这样千就有理由在打包好的烧烤串外包装上写下From Yuki, with LOVE！结尾的感叹号还是个爱心形，三月接过的时候仿佛已经看到鸡皮疙瘩掉落一地的大和要把这堆食物直接丢在后院烧掉。  
“告诉大和一定要怀着对前辈的敬爱一点不剩的吃下去并且发RC，否则下次我会继续向导演推荐大和来我的剧组演心理变态凶手。”  
完全的职权迫害。

等出租车时起了风。尽管雨在出门时就已经停了，甚至还放晴了一小段时间，但是气温依然偏低，太阳落下之后更是寒意扑面。千老老实实地穿上毛衣，百嫌麻烦，只穿了普通的卫衣。起风时他缩了缩脖子，拉紧衣领，并向千那边凑近了些。千走到他身后的位置，抓过他的手，分别塞进宽大的卫衣口袋里，两人的姿势像是一个尚未成形的拥抱。  
“千……”  
“这里很黑，我们也变装了，所以没问题。”  
在简单确认之后，千将百的右手举到嘴边亲吻。  
“看，没有闪光灯吧。”  
“千……”  
在真正成为一家人之后反倒是百对于公开秀恩爱这件事很不习惯。尽管节目工作中夫妻相声依然在继续，千的回应也热烈很多。但是访谈中真的遇到关于和千生活的问题，百还是会害羞。在千看来，他有几分像是回到了过去的春原百濑，千很想捏着他变成粉色的耳朵，接过话筒把百在私底下的发言和盘托出。但是这样的话语，如果不是百本人在放松的情况下说出来就失去了意义。何况他也很喜欢看到被千的事情逼入窘境的百，没有了主持时的灵敏回应，只是艰难地寻找字眼拼凑出一个小心翼翼的答案。  
这时候的千会很强烈地感觉自己是被爱着的。  
“现在和百一起的感觉像是过去的台风天。可以做很多很多事也不会被发现。”  
“在狗仔面前还是适可而止啦。”  
“如果我在他们面前一直一直做这些事情的话，他们也会厌倦的。”  
“什么样的事？”  
百稍稍向右后方抬头，千从侧面凑上去，并且在百抗议的时候，在他的鼻尖亲了一口：“像是这样的事。”  
像是这样普通情侣可以在公共场合进行的一切细碎小事。千用了五年的时间才确信他是出于自身的爱意才希望去拥抱和亲吻面前这个短发青年，又耐心等待了足够长的时间才获得做这些事的权利，并且得到确认：  
百也是一样。  
在这个简陋得不像话的偷吻之后，百的眼神起初有些惊讶，随后脸上的颜色和眼底的光都变得鲜活起来，他轻声笑着，在口袋里握紧了千的手，已经换到无名指的两枚戒指触碰着：“不知道出租车什么时候能来。”

Fin.

*  
idolish7其他人来不了的理由：  
1 & 7：工作委托  
2：难得的休假日不想见到千  
5：和家人的一年一次聚餐 （多年之后家人关系有所缓和，但这种聚餐上依然是讨论商业事项而非家庭个人）  
6：今晚有可可娜特别节目

**  
晚上回到家之后的两人在沙发上休息。千突然开口：“果然还是没有填饱肚子。”  
百：“嗯？千没吃饱吗？”  
“你和后辈吃烤肉很开心，我可是只有烤蔬菜和香菇。现在需要吃点别的作为补偿。”  
百（os：啊，是撒娇模式的千）思考片刻之后：“我现在去河边摘点蒲公英来？”  
千：“我觉得桃子不错。尤其是那种很大的，粉色的。”伸手去碰百的脸。  
百假装起身要逃走：“不行不行绝对不行。今天的小百完全没有到可以采摘的时候！”  
千拦腰抱住百，隔着薄薄的居家服在百的腰上咬了一小口：“我很没耐心的，现在的程度对我来说刚刚好。”  
百捂着脸：“呜啊，还没成熟的小百就被咬了，这下我该怎么见人？千会对小百负责吗？”  
千（起身顺势向前亲吻百的脸，轻轻咬了一口）：“那么，为了让我可以负责，就把百变成我的东西吧。”


End file.
